


Pure Love

by Madizenmadi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Nationverse, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madizenmadi/pseuds/Madizenmadi
Summary: A blizzard outside, a fire inside, Ivan and Gilbert share their love with one another.
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Pure Love

**Author's Note:**

> For my first published work, I figured it had to be my favorite pair. Enjoy! 💕

Wind chilled the warm air, and the door slammed shut, followed by Gilbert's grunt in closing it against the outside blizzard. Ivan poked his head out from the hallway. 

“Welcome back, bunny,” he greeted, walking over. Gilbert answered, out of breath likely from the effort he gave against the weather. 

“Good to be inside.” He pulled his scarf off, draping it on the coat rack. Ivan smiled and helped him pull off his large winter coat. 

“You have snow all over you.” Ivan brushed snowflakes off his shoulders and out of his white hair. Gilbert gave a laugh, pulling off his lighter coat underneath. 

“I'm surprised you can tell. Snow's the same colour as my hair.” 

“Your eyelashes, too,” Ivan noted, placing a hand on Gilbert's face, rubbing his thumb just below his eyes. “Your skin feels like ice.” 

“Yeah, I'm freezing my ass off,” he complained, and Ivan noticed he was shaking. “Coldest winter you've had in awhile.”

Ivan chuckled and brought the albino into a hug. Gilbert gratefully let himself be brought in, and pressed closer to Ivan's warm chest, burying his head into his shirt. Ivan tightened his arms around him and nuzzled his nose into Gilbert's hair, just above his ear. 

“I have a fire going,” he whispered, letting his voice deepen with affection. “We can lie by it and I can warm you up, if you'd like.” 

He felt Gilbert's smile. “That sounds awesome.” 

Ivan then pulled away, though Gilbert didn't let him leave his grasp, and walked toward the thick, white fur rug that laid just in front of the fireplace, which burned a fairly warm blaze. Gilbert released Ivan's shirt from his fist and sat down on the soft rug. He laid back and sighed in contentment. 

“This feels nice,” he breathed. Ivan chuckled, grabbing a thick white blanket from the couch and dropping it down beside Gilbert. The man opened his eyes to watch while he got down beside him. Ivan propped himself up on his arm, leaning over his lover while he looked down at him in the firelight. Gilbert smiled up at him, and his heart fluttered. 

“It's insane,” he whispered, pushing some hair from Gilbert's eyes, “how you still affect me with just a smile.”

Gilbert's smile grew, his cheeks easily flushing pink. “And even after all these years, you still manage to embarrass me, Vanya.” He lifted a pale hand to hold Ivan's face, and Ivan was pleased to notice it was almost warm now. 

“I'm glad. I'm your husband, it's my job, you know.”

Gilbert laughed and trailed his fingers against Ivan's skin, causing goosebumps to form on the Russian's skin. His breath hitched slightly as Gilbert's fingers continued to the back of his neck, just under his scarf. He pulled Ivan forward, slowly. 

“Are you warmer?” Ivan asked in a breath, brushing his lips just barely against his lover's. 

“Getting there,” Gilbert whispered, pulling him closer and letting Ivan take his bottom lip between his in a kiss. Ivan smiled into the kiss, moving a hand to hold Gilbert's hip. Gilbert moved into him, parting his lips for the kiss to be deeper. Blissfully, Ivan pressed his tongue to the Prussian's, softly rubbing a thumb against his skin at his hip while their mouths moved together. 

Gilbert let out a soft moan in his breath, prompting Ivan to pull away only long enough to remove the both of their shirts. Once they were off, he pressed his flushed, bare skin to the albino’s and reconnected their mouths. Gilbert pulled Ivan's bottom lip between his teeth and the Russian opened his eyes to see Gilbert staring back mischievously. His hands pulled the scarf from around Ivan's neck before sliding down to his chest, then his side, then his sweatpants. Ivan chuckled at his lover’s playfulness and pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips, then his jaw, leading his way to Gilbert's sweet spots. 

His neck and thighs were the most sensitive to Gilbert, and Ivan loved to hear the hitch in Gilbert's breath when Ivan would messily kiss and bite his lower neck or rub circles into his inner thigh with his thumb. He softly bit and sucked a hickey to the nape where Gilbert's neck ended and his shoulder started. He moaned gently into Ivan's ear and Ivan's body lit up with sensory. 

Gilbert was intoxicating. The smell of Gilbert's breath and musk filled his senses; he always smelled like a campfire in a winter pine forest, with a hint of old metal. He always tasted like a sweet beer, smooth and soft. His scarred skin felt amazing against Ivan's own battleground; he loved holding his face, his hips, his shoulders, his thighs. 

God, help him. He was so in love. 

Before long, they were both stripped of their clothes, but almost fully covered by the fur blanket. They moved in tandem: slow, gentle and knowing. The immense pleasure was almost tied with the love throbbing at their chests. 

Ivan kept Gilbert's left thigh hitched against his hip, gripping and caressing the muscular form with strong hands. Gilbert's hands were at his hair and his face, tugging and gripping like a lifeline. His mouth was open against Ivan's, echoing sounds of the Russian's own pleasure. 

While he was sure he was speaking, Ivan wasn't sure what he was saying through the oversensory. He knew he was probably butchering embarrassing words of Russian, pouring his heart out between pants of breath. 

Gilbert's breath hitched and his voice was strained, signaling to Ivan he was coming. Ivan followed soon after, breaths coming quick and deep as they both rode out the release. He was faintly aware of the hair sticking to his chest and forehead. Gilbert chuckled. 

“You're so handsome,” he said through breathless attempts to fill his lungs.

“I could never be as beautiful as you, though.” Gilbert laughed and pressed a kiss to Ivan's lips, slow and lasting. 

“Are you warm now?” Ivan asked. A sly smirk fell onto his face when Gilbert rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

“You got me more than warm, love.” 

“Good.” Ivan nuzzled his nose to Gilbert's before laying down fully on him, his head rested against his chest while he listened to the German's heart rate. 

With the soft crackle and pop of the fire, the gentle sway of his lover breathing, and the fulfilling satisfaction warming his body, Ivan fell asleep with a full heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤ Comments and constructive criticism are very welcome, as I could use some help with grammar or punctuation.


End file.
